APH: TurkishIce
by TriatheFFwriter
Summary: TurkeyxIceland. Because I can. Requested from a close friend, hope ya like it, Indiana! :D -Addi


It was a chilly, cloudy day on the coast of Iceland. A young man was sitting on the rocks that bordered the sea, with his pet puffin next to him.

He stared out into the sea, in deep thought. It's been so long since he's been to the Meditteranean to see his good friend Sadiq. He wondered if he should visit soon...

"Hey...! Emil..!" A Greek friend of his called out, running towards him & waving him down.

"Oh. Hey Hercules." Emil took his eyes off the ocean & looked at his friend Hercules.

Herc stopped & panted lightly. Emil looked at him puzzled.

"How long have you been running for?"

Herc panted & held up two fingers.

"Two hours?! But why?" Emil looked at Herc with disbelief. It must have been important if he ran for two hours...

"Because... I... Sadiq... Sick..." Herc managed to say between heavy breathes.

Emil's expression shot up. The thought of his good friend being in trouble alarmed him. He got up and started running to Sadiq's house.

"You... Idiot..." Herc managed to stutter out before falling over out of exhaustion.

As he was running, thoughts of Sadiq started flooding his mind.

There was never going to be a moment where he wouldn't be there for him. Emil felt very confident about that & that Sadiq felt the same.

Emil slowed down & arrived at Sadiq's place. It had been a long run, but he finally made it right when sunset hit the skyline. He figured he could just sleep over anyway...

He knocked on the door & heard it creak open slowly. Hoping he did not have to kick someone's ass, he crept through the dark house step by step, finding every room downstairs empty. He walked up the stairs and saw his bedroom door opened a crack.

"Come on in..." Sadiq spoke seductively. Emil opened the door completely, revealing Sadiq to be half-nude with only part of the covers covering up only from his waist down, holding a small bowl of mint-chocolatechip ice-cream on his strong built & brawn muscles.

Emil's jaw dropped to the ground.

What the hell is he witnessing? Other than his innocence slipping away slowly...

Sadiq signaled Emil to come closer and licked his lips provacatively.

"A-Are you okay..? I heard from Herc that-" Emil tried to talk, but ended up stuttering, while trying to avoid eye contact with Sadiq. His face flushed, and he wondered what the hell was going on when he was cut off.

"I am a little warm right now, but I think you can take care of that..." Sadiq spoke huskily keeping eye contact with Emil.

"S-So, you do have a fever..?" Emil tried looking him in his dark eyes, but that only made his face flush more.

"You could say that... Do you mind doing a few things for me?"

"L-Like what?"

"First off, come here..." Sadiq shifted himself up with his arms on the bed's headrest.

Emil could not help himself. Seeing Sadiq in this manner made him feel a bit hot himself. So he walked over to his bed and sat down obediantly next to him, trying not to look directly into his handsome, dark eyes.

"Now then, my turn..." He started unbuttoning Emil's shirt & slid off so that his shoulder started showing. A simple touch from Sadiq made Emil lose his mind, so he allowed him to take off his shirt, leaving a trail of kisses going up his shoulder and on his neck.

Emil shivered in sensuality and made it clear, he loved every moment of it.

Sadiq pulled away and laid back in his previous spot. He enjoyed it more when Emil came to him instead. So that's exactly what Emil did. He crawled over Sadiq, but didn't bothering looking at him.

He felt like he was being helpful to him though.

Emil remembered the last time he saw Sadiq & how angry he was that day. Sadiq's emotions ran high and Emil was the only one who could keep him in one piece.

"Open your mouth for me." Sadiq interupted Emil's train of thought and spoke with strictness in his voice.

He did exactly that & quickly enough, he felt something cool & minty slide into his mouth. He tasted this substance with his tongue & enjoyed the flavour without really questioning why he was having ice-cream. Though, it tasted unusually sweet for mint chocolate chip ice-cream...

Sadiq took pleasure knowing his "little lover" enjoyed it so much. He slid the spoon out of Emil's mouth & put it back in the bowl. He took his chin in his fingers & turned his head up for their eyes to meet.

"Did you like it, aşkım?" He asked in his seductive voice again, this time with a devious smile on his face.

Emil nodded, and Sadiq drew his face in closer to his own until their lips met.

This was a moment that they have waited for, for the longest time.

Sadiq slid his tongue in and gripped him from the waist. Emil couldn't help but let out little moans when he slid his hands around his lower back, even his butt at times. He could tell how turned on Emil was getting, so Sadiq decided to take it a little farther. He pulled away from Emil and looked at him with the same smile.

Emil was confused. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he had an honest feeling in his heart that made him feel warm & fuzzy everywhere on his body...

Suddenly, Sadiq scooped some ice-cream in the small spoon & spills purposely on his chest. Emil watched him closely and knelt next to him. He leaned his face close to Sadiq's chest and started to lick off the mint ice-cream slowly.

"Ahhh... Your tongue..." Sadiq felt himself get a warm feeling on a certain part of his body.

Emil finished up licking the minty substance off of his chest and looked up at Sadiq in a very Uke-like manner.

"Did that feel good?"

Sadiq nodded and pulled Emil onto his thighs, to the point where he was straddling himself back and forth slowly & impatiently on his lap.

"Now then... What do you want to do next, sevgili?"

"I-I think you already know what I want..." Emil mumbled quitely.

"Hmm? What's that now?" Sadiq asked charmingly.

"Y-You know..." Emil looked away, still rubbing himself very lightly yet noticeably on Sadiq's lower thigh area.

"But I don't, sevgili. You need to tell me~..." Sadiq cooed in Emil's ear.

Emil started to get very impatient and found himself tugging on Sadiq in a certain area~..

"You need more specific~." Sadiq started trailing kisses down Emil's neck, making him antsy over his limit.

"I-I don't think so." Emil pulled Sadiq's face up to his own & kissed him energetically, without a second to lose. Sadiq responded back very ecstatic & started grinding on him as closely as he could.

Emil forcibly let himself in Sadiq's mouth and surprising enough, he was more dominant than Sadiq thought imaginable.

He really did only want one thing right now.

And one way or another, he was going to get it.

The bowl of chocolate-chip mint icecream fell over and the bowl made a loud clattering noise on the floor. It wasn't much of a distraction with the two of them going at it, but it was slightly disappointing.

Chocolate-chip mint icecream is very good. As the two have just established.

After about 15 minutes of love & kissing, they pulled away from each other & stared into the other's eyes, both breathless.

_'I never realized how he felt about me all this time... I owe it to him to do a few things I'll probably regret later.' _Emil lost himself in Sadiq's bold, dark chocolate eyes and found himself feeling hard just looking at him.

Sadiq had a small plan of his own. He flipped himself over so that now he was over Emil's body.

Without a second to lose, he sunk down to his waist and took his pants right off like it was nothing.

His lips met the bottom part of his waist and eventually, used his tongue to travel down to his thigh. Sadiq glanced at Emil & smirked at him playfully. Emil couldn't help but blush & quiver at the feel of Sadiq's tongue sliding through his boxers.

With another quick movement, Sadiq slid his boxers off licked the top of his bottom thigh.

Then, he took in Emil's cock entirely into his mouth.

Emil blushed heavily & moaned at every instance. All he wanted was to be his for the night.

Sadiq felt unbelievably content doing this. Every moan that came out of Emil's gasping mouth, made him a happy man. He began to suck hard and fast.

Emil gave him a look, that seemed like he was almost at his limit. In all honesty, Emil wanted to scream his name until he lost his voice.

Sadiq sucked faster & harder every second and waited for the "fireworks" to start.

Emil's breathing started to quicken with every moment, then his voice finally echoed through the room, cumming & screaming Sadiq's name.

He collapsed back on the bed, trying to catch his breath, and wipe off all the sweat from his forehead. Never in his life has he felt this good before.

"M-Mmmm... E-Emil..." Sadiq huskily whispered into Emil's ear.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this..." He forcefully flipped over his fragile body once again and slid his hands down his thighs. He placed himself over Emil & slid his dick inside as slow as he possibly could.

Emil shuddered and felt the pain overtaking his small body, almost to the point of tears.

Sadiq giggled lightly, but in a sadistic manner. Though, he did not like to cause pain to his little Emil, this seemed to be a great exception.

He kept himself still for a moment & tried comforting Emil, seeing as he was still on the brink of tears, and kissed the side of his cheek in a loving manner.

"Tell me whenever, aşkım..." Sadiq whispered into his lovers ear. The last thing he wanted was to cause him pain.

The expression on Emil's face changed so quickly from pain to want in a matter of seconds.

"S-Sadiq... Do it." Emil's small voice whispered.

Sadiq hesitated for a moment, wondering if he should or not.

"I said do it. NOW." His voice started to sound demanding. This made Sadiq earn a grin on his face.

He complied & tightened his grip around his hips, sliding himself in deeper & then out, only to hear a long moan come from Emil's mouth. He slid himself in & out a few more times, building up this sensation that they both felt to the fullest extent.

"N-Nnngh... Faster..." The young Icelandic man whimpered, growing harder once again by the second. Sadiq licked his lips and started thrusting at a faster speed, generating small but powerful growls with every thrust. The both of them were convinced the bed was ready to break, hearing the creaks from it getting louder with every thrust as well.

"Emil..." One of his hands snaked down to Emil's hardened cock & tugged it with every thrust.

Sooner than expected, Emil was just about to reach his limit. Sadiq took away his hand, wettened from pre-cum.

"Mmmm... Fuck me, big boy~..." Emil mewled in a desirious tone.

Sadiq just burned on the inside and ready to burst in nothing but absolute lust, hitting Emil's inner special spot.

The intensity took its final turn and his thrusts turned uncontrollable, hitting the spot with every thrust. They rocked the bed so hard that the frame finally gave out & cracked.

Emil's wet moan filled the room, yelling the other man's name. He came all over the bed, and Sadiq followed right after, cumming inside of him.

Sadiq was barely breathing as he pulled himself out and collapsed on the bed. Emil crawled on top of him, smiling, trying to regain his breath.

"T-That was..." Emil tried to finish his sentance, but looked out the window & was instantly mesmerized.

"Wonderful..." Sadiq looked down at his lover & smiled, watching him look at the beautiful full-moon outside.

"What do you think of my home, aşkım?" He kept his eyes fixed on Emil and hugged him from his waist, pulling him closer to his body.

"It's beautiful & bold, like you, Sadiq..." Emil smiled, answering his question.

Sadiq sighed & gazed at the night sky with Emil.

"Gece yarısı ay içimizde parlıyor..." Sadiq mumbled.

"What did you say?" Emil questioned, looking up at Sadiq.

"The moon... It's 'Arabesque' in a way, yes?" Sadiq smiled, still looking at the night sky.


End file.
